


Goodbye 2020

by BentleyBrot5



Category: South Park
Genre: Drama, Horror, New Years
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:41:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28461060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BentleyBrot5/pseuds/BentleyBrot5
Summary: Kenny sits in his home on December 31, 2020, waiting for this horrible year to finally come to an end.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Goodbye 2020

Disclaimer: I do not own South Park. I just wanted to write a story to end the year. Here’s to hoping I, and all of the other people on this fanfiction archive, write many more stories or chapters to existing ones in 2021.

The McCormick boy waited in quarantine for this damn year to finally come to a close. He usually just saw the New Year as just being a new number on the calendar. It was never something he was anxiously waiting for.  
This year was a special case however. Wildfires, Kobe Bryant and his daughter dying, murder hornets, a mosquito virus that makes anyone who actually survives it retarded, and worst of all the pandemic that Kenny’s died of a couple times each month. Kenny had heard it had a mortality rate that was very low. He knew it wasn’t as low as the conservatives kept saying it was, but the mortality rate definitely couldn’t have been high enough for him to die every time he caught it. It’s almost like people had a fun time writing him dying or something like that.  
Kenny’s best friend, Stan’s, Uncle Jimbo was fighting for his life with this virus. He did manage to survive, but for some reason, he was the first case of a mysterious new strain of COVID giving him a mustache.  
Kenny waited in quarantine, watching the year’s final few minutes come to an end. Hopefully, people would stop gathering in large crowds over the next few months. He literally had to avoid leaving his house at all - even with a mask - since Christmas vacation began this year because he couldn’t stop himself from catching the coronavirus.  
30 seconds were left on the clock. Kenny was relieved this year would finally be ending soon. Sure, the pandemic would still be around for probably another year after people start getting the vaccine, but this whole year had been terrible. It was something he was just glad was finally going to end soon!  
20 seconds left. Kenny downed his open can of beer. He usually grabbed a can from the fridge behind his parents’ backs every New Year, even when the year had been good. His parents were alcoholics who got as drunk as Randy Marsh did regularly, so they wouldn’t notice a missing beer from the fridge. In fact, they even actually saw Kenny drinking it one New Year, but they for some reason thought he was some thirty-year-old man named Heinrich. Which is odd because there’s no one with that name even in South Park, where they’ve lived their entire lives.  
10 seconds left. Kenny dropped the can in their recycle bin. Kenny only drank on the holidays. He didn’t want to turn into a drunkard who abuses his kids and spouse like both of them were.  
5, 4, 3, 2, 1.  
“Happy December 32, 2020!” the man on TV cheered.  
Kenny began to shriek in terror upon hearing that.


End file.
